


Wasteland, Baby!

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [34]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This is it folks, thend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Oh the fear, and the fire, of the end of the world.





	Wasteland, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> So!  
This is it, the end of the series. It's been a long two months and I won't lie, an emotional journey. 
> 
> I'd like to thank that one anon on Tumblr for your running commentary, I'm sure I'll be hearing from you again at some point. And I'd like to thank my son, Sam, who is not actually my son, but might as well be at this point, for your support throughout this and a special thank you to my partner Jay, who is the reason nobody actually dies in this fic. They insisted that everybody lives, so you can all thank them I guess. 
> 
> So what happens AFTER this part? 
> 
> Initially I was going to post a little series guide and that be it. However, due to my inability to let go of this little world there are in fact THREE things that are going to happen. 
> 
> 1\. Series guide, including all the background lore that I wrote whilst writing this fic. It's my own personal lore and not that of the original creatures these are based off, but feel free to go and read into the Irish folklore tales of the Fae, it's horrifying and you'll love it. This is also going to include my sketches so you can finally see what the characters look like to me.
> 
> 2\. The one shots. There was a lot that didn't make it into this fic that I wanted to put into this fic but didn't have the right time or lyrics to do so. This is a small book of roughly six one shots that centre around background stories. So far what I have for this is:
> 
> -Remy and Emile's story (+ Damian), including Emile's coming out.  
-Emile and Roman, and Roman's attempt at raising a Witch child.  
-Roman, Remus, Thomas and Damian, and their past together.  
-Virgil and Remy, brothers from Hell.  
-Their child.  
-The story of the King (The fairytale in which Roman read to Emile as a child).
> 
> 3\. The smut shots. Same as the one shots but it's all just smut, for the older readers. This includes:
> 
> -The first time Remy and Damian slept together and what that meant.  
-The wedding night.  
-Roman in Spring.  
-When they finally decide to have a child and Roman is having way too much fun with a body he hasn't had in centuries.

_"All the things yet to come are the things that have passed_  
_ Like the old enough hands, like the breaking of glass_  
_ Like the bonfire that burns, in worth, in a fight felt too_

_Wasteland, baby_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love with you_

_ And I love too_

\--

_Be still, my indelible friend_

_You are unbreaking_

_Though quaking_

_ Though crazy_

_That's just wasteland, baby," _

_-Wasteland, Baby!, Hozier_

* * *

The wind blows gently, carding through Virgil's fingers as Logan whispers a gentle song against the breeze that he can now understand. Like a translation circuit had opened they can all hear each other's gifts; the wind speaks, the sea speaks, the forest speaks. Roman is making a crown out of daisies that he's growing out of his own arm, each time he pulls one out, Logan winces just a little. The four of them sit on the top of a hill, overlooking the village and the forest as they watch and _feel_ the earth turn beneath them. They were all older now. Patton's ears were sharper as he'd grown into his new body, teeth sharp as a vampires but when he smiled he still looks so soft. The lightning scars had finally settled in his body, curving from his temple all the way down his body to his left thigh. Virgil had finally reached his maximum height, which was, by all intents and purposes, _too fucking tall_. At 6"11, he towers over them all, especially poor Logan who is barely reaching 5"5. 

Logan had, for Patton's amusement only, learned how to give himself a tail like a mermaid, only temporarily. He found out the same day that tails are w_ay_ more sensitive than normal legs. That had been a fun evening. 

As for Roman? Well, he'd been ageing for many centuries before they'd wandered into his life, he'd already reached his capacity for change (at least, naturally, anyway). 

But they are still together. Still happy, still in love, even if sometimes they bicker and sometimes they fight, even though every now and then Roman and Logan change into almost completely different people. It's okay, they've realised, change is okay. Change is welcome here, it's what they're founded on and in, it's who they are; constantly accepting change and taking it within their stride is what made them the people that they are. 

The world turns, it orbits the sun and things change; from seasons, to people, to the way the world accepts and views others. The leaves fall from the trees and sink into the roots and undergrowth, they disintegrate in the snow and ice. Then come spring they grow back, by summer they flourish. People are like that too. We die and live so many times in our lifetimes, maybe not literally, but in a way that others notice we have changed.

Logan has his bad days and his good days, and his days where he knows his own self worth enough to put his foot down and accept a challenge when he sees one. Virgil has his off days, his angry days, his days where his patience has worn so very thin. Roman has his stupid days, days where he's infuriating and days when he just doesn't think about his actions. Patton has his stressful days, where he doesn't want to see or talk to anyone as he buries himself in the paperwork, the cost of running a world in a way that it can function with everyone. Marriage and love is not about getting rid of these days, it's the ability to know what one needs on these days. To have some space or to hold a hand, to smile, to have some stress relief. 

Sometimes people ask, a long way in the future, how they'd known so young that they'd be the ones for each other, what the secret was that they're still so happy together decades since that day. Roman would say "The power of love, sees every journey runs smooth," And grin cryptically, even though he knows in his heart it's because he'll always listen to them when they speak. 

Logan would say "Effective knowledge of ones boundaries," Which is really just his way of saying he knows when Virgil needs some air, when Patton needs some space, when Roman needs to feel some control. 

Virgil would simply tell them that he doesn't hide from them. This is the truth, he'd spent too many years running from love to not take them by the hand and tell them when something is wrong, to be completely open and vulnerable is terrifying but he trusts them enough to say, to _ask_ for help. 

And Patton, who has seen the beginning of the world in memories that aren't his own, who has seen the seasons change in so many lifetimes now, more than he can account for, he's tell the truth. The whole truth because it's always what needs to be said "I love them," He does, he loves them so much that nothing and no-one, no stupid argument or one off tantrum will ever make him fall short of love. He accepts and always had accepted that there will be bad days. Love is not perfect but it is constant. Sometimes they need space from one another. Some nights they sleep alone. So many people mix up love with perfection that they forget nothing can be that. 

So years pass, decades pass, at some point even centuries. And they still hold hands at the top of that hill as the world turns. Roman places the daisy chain on Logan's head and kisses him sweetly as Patton listens to the sound of the wind with Virgil. Their love, not perfect, but _eternal_. Until the world ends, or they do, whichever comes first.

(The world would become a wasteland before these old Gods become dust).


End file.
